


You LOVE me, right? (Yandere Swap Sans x Reader)

by Rosemage64



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Other, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-02-16 00:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18680704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosemage64/pseuds/Rosemage64
Summary: Damn, what a dream...





	You LOVE me, right? (Yandere Swap Sans x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> This is first person p.o.v from you!

_[Just some music to listen to!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K0yDvd0V9wA)_

__

_It was a cold landscape, colder than anything I had felt in my life. As I opened my eyes to find myself in an unfamiliar, and rather snowy area. There were a lot of long, creepily skeletal pine trees, and there was a narrow path to the right of me._

_I felt a cool breeze blow right through me and shiver, looking down to see what I was wearing. I was wearing only a long-sleeved green and yellow shirt with shorts and small leather boots, no wonder I was cold. But I think the most weird part of this so far was the fact that my body was moving without me, running away from something I couldn't see. The whole situation really paranoid me. I was basically a ghost, haunting my own body that was running away from some unknown thing- or person maybe._

_Eventually, the snow that was crunching under 'my' boots stopped. I have learned this body isn't mine, it is someone else's. I'm just a ghost looking through the eyes of someone else. Which is relieving in the fact that I cannot get hurt, but utterly terrifying to learn I am a ghost and I have probably already died. Either way, the crunching stopped, and I heard heavy breathing from the person I am possessing. There was not another sound in the area, even the footsteps that were behind us had stopped. Which was slightly horrifying and slightly relieving as well. it either means we lost them, they were right behind us,_

_There was three ways to go, but it felt like one. Behind us from where we came, but we would be stupid to go back there. To the left, but that just looked like a dead end with a snowman, surrounded by water. So that leaves us with forward to go. It seems the person had regained their energy and started to walk forwards. As we walked, we never encountered anything, or anyone. The strangest part about that was that there was dust everywhere, one of the evident signs of human life._

_In some way, it was a peaceful walk. Despite it being freezing, and us being on edge, it was kind of relaxing. The snow crunching under our feet was making a very soft, but oddly satisfying sound. Most of the trees had snow on them, making them less threatening then before. Plus the trees that didn't have snow actually had leaves on them and it just reminded me of Christmas, making them even more beautiful then they would be._

_Eventually, after a long walk through deactivated puzzles, a very deadly bridge, and some frozen tacos, we saw a village in far the distance. Instantly, my spirits were lifted. There was a very ecstatic feeling going through me, drowning out the on-edge feeling telling me this wasn't a good idea. The person I was haunting started running towards the village, seemingly very happy it was there._

_One we arrived, we found out that it was also empty. There was no-one in sight, no-one opening any doors, not even anyone looking through any windows. Yet, there was still so much dust. The person I was haunting seemed to ignore all of that though._

_They started rushing towards a_ _restaurant, or  bakery looking place. We were going so fast, that I didn't get most of the details of the place. But one of the things I managed to spot was the name of the place, which was apparently "Muffet's"._

_The person skidded to the left, and slammed the door open. The place used to most definitely be a bakery, there were various cakes, breads, and other food on the shelves. It seemed to have a purple scheme, and some cobwebs in varying corners of the building. Spider themed would be a huge understatement, there was literally spiders everywhere. There were 2 seat tables everywhere as well, it seemed as in couples used to come here all the time._

    _I was terrified, I couldn't breath. It was a horrifying sight, one that brought the body to their knees before they could even reach it. They were sobbing, I was gasping for air. It was truly a mortifying sight._

_On the ground in front of the shelf was a skeleton. A skeleton, bleeding?  It was unfathomable, inconceivable even. They had a orange hoodie on, and a giant slash mark through their... Spine? Before I could even have time to comprehend what was going on, they spoke in a raspy voice, as if it was hard for them to do so._

_"C- Chara? Why are you here? Why haven't you left, gone home safely?" His voice got weaker as he spoke, he was dying. "You have to leave, now. Befo-" Before he could finish his sentence, he faded to dust._

_I was dumb-founded, he had answered so many questions, but had given so many questions at the same time. There was one thing more important than anything else he had proven. Not verbally, but physically. All of that, dust... Was dead... Monsters. They aren't a Myth from long ago, they're real. All those specks of dust were part of a corpse._

_POUND POUND._

_The door slammed open._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! Tell me if I made any grammar or spelling mistakes, I try to not make to any but I might've slipped up a few times. 
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
